


Equinox

by JonathanAnubian



Series: Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: After Mission City a private University was able to get their hands on a mysterious substance that came from one of the giant machines. One chemist cracked the code and found it was an energy source the likes of which humanity has never seen. She catches the attention of the government and the aliens alike. The Decepticons get there first.Now it's a race to save her from their evil clutches. The only set-back? She doesn't really care if she lives or dies.





	Equinox

Blinking up at the giant metal intruders, back bent as she tried to take all of them in at once, the young woman silently stared. Three humanoid metal constructs stared down at her, red eyes blazing. Reaching up to her face she slipped off her glasses and carefully placed them into the front pocket of her lab coat. Closing her eyes she counted to ten under her breath. Opening them again she made a contemplative noise. “You’re still here then.” What she assumed to be eye ridges came down in a frown, the foremost construct looking highly agitated if she had to hazard a guess. The red lights it had for eyes seemed to glow brighter in response to her statement.

“Is the squishy broken?” The purple and white machine to the left turned to the other two, bouncing on its feet. The three of them shared a striking resemblance, as if they came off an assembly line. The only real difference she could see from her position was their color schemes. The primarily blue construct glanced at the purple and shook its head, as if to silence the other.

“Human, you will be coming with us.” A haughty and high pitched voice came from the tri-colored construct in front of her and she blinked at it. “Is that so?” Her tone was so devoid of emotion that it seemed to agitate the tri-colored machine even more. With an exasperated huff it asked her, “aren’t you scared of us?” Shaking her head loosened the messy bun atop her head, auburn wisps falling past her ears. “I’m afraid I don’t feel fear quite the same way other people do.”

This statement seemed to baffle the three as they looked down at her. Without missing a beat she looked between the three of them. “Are you robots? Or are you aliens?” The question caught them by surprise and they stared down at her in disbelief.

“We are sentient beings from the planet Cybertron.” Unlike other humans her reaction left much to be desired, she was sure. “I see, thank you.” They stood in silence for a moment before she returned her glasses to her face and peered at them more closely. “So you are, what, kidnapping me then? What for?” The primarily white construct, Cybertronian she supposed, let out a sound that could have peeled paint. It made her wince slightly in pain. “Just be silent and obey!” The woman looked down at the ground for a moment, as if contemplating its words before she turned on her heel and walked away.

“H-hey!” Reaching the nearby computer she began to type into the machine quickly, ignoring the three aliens in the room behind her.

A high powered hum reached her ears and she stopped, looking over her shoulder. Aimed directly at her was some sort of weapon, thrumming with power. Turning back to the terminal she continued her work. “You won’t fire.” An irritated growl echoed around what remained of her lab as the alien loomed above her, no doubt trying to intimidate her into doing as it said. “I told you,” she said without looking, “I don’t feel fear. You cannot frighten me into compliance.” Hitting a few more keys she looked over the screen, eyes darting across lines of code, before turning back around and putting her glasses away. “However, I will go with you.” Hitting the enter key she let her hand fall away from the keyboard as the computer shut down, locking out anyone who might try to access it.

“What!?” Came the near screech. Wincing again, though her expression never changed, the woman stepped closer to the alien lifeforms. “I will go with you. It was my parents dream to prove the existence of life from outside our solar system.” The blue and purple constructs shared a look as the white one practically shook with emotion. Stepping forward the blue one laid his hand on the ground for her.

Stepping up onto the hand she lost her balance and had to sit down, so she wouldn’t fall. She watched them carefully with intelligent blue-green eyes, her face still lacking any emotion. Looking to its companions the blue one placed her before a cockpit on its chest. “Interesting. Are you an aircraft of some manner?” The blue one inclined its head toward her. “Yeah, and F-16.” She nodded and stepped into the cockpit carefully. Once sealed inside the humanoid construct jumped into the air as metal parts shifted around her. It was the most advanced technology she had ever witnessed, and it fascinated her. Without another word the jet took off into the sky, leaving the ruined lab behind.

[Starscream]

The human they had been sent to capture was strange. Even by their standards of judging humanity. They’d dropped out of the sky and torn open a hole in the roof of the laboratory where she worked, destroying delicate machinery in the process. Yet rather than scream and run, or cower away from them, she had watched them calmly. As calmly as any scientist observing an experiment. Starscream shuddered at the thought. He had never been stared at like that before. As if he were nothing but an experiment. As if he were inconsequential. He was the Sky Commander, second in command of the Decepticons. All should tremble before his might! Yet this female had the audacity to ignore him and do whatever she liked. If it weren’t for the fact that they needed her he would have blasted her into oblivion right then and there.

::Screamer? Is there something wrong with the human? She didn’t scream, or fall down, or run away.:: Skywarp’s voice whined over the comms. Starscream would have rolled his optics if he had been in root mode. Of course the absolute sparkling would feel slighted when he didn’t get the response he wanted from the human. ::How should I know?:: He snpped back, his own agitation leaking through the bond. Starscream wanted to grind his denta. The human had been far too cooperative, it made him nervous. None of it made much sense.

::We’ll present her to Lord Megatron, let him deal with it.:: Skywarp sent an affirmative and went back to his playful maneuvers. Even if she didn’t react to them she certainly would to Megatron.

[Cassie]

The trip through the sky was both exhilarating and uncomfortable. The pressure inside the cockpit wasn’t being regulated for someone like her, a scientist who was unused to high altitude and high speed flights. Pressed against the chair as she was it was becoming a little difficult for her to breathe. “Excuse me, could you fly slower by any chance?” Her voice was raised but tone calm as she spoke to the construct. “Why?” The response came from the control panel in front of her. “Because you will end up killing me at this rate.”

“Really?” The voice sounded skeptical.

“Humans subjected to prolonged g-forces can lose consciousness, followed by death. Either due to the pressure of asphyxiation at this altitude.” Immediately the jet slowed and she had a good view of the other two as they shot forward. Her body relaxed as the pressure lessened. Trying to get comfortable she saw the other two jets make wide loops in the air in order to fly next to the one transporting her.

She wasn’t privy to the conversation between the blue jet and the primarily white one, whom she assumed was the leader as he was the one making all the demands. Instead she fell into a light slumber, having been at the lab for nearly thirty six hours straight before the aliens abducted her.

Waking when the jet landed on the ground her body slid forward as the cockpit changed direction. The glass keeping her inside opened and she fell a short distance into the blue jet’s hand. Pushing herself up she fixed her glasses and took in her new surroundings. “Is this a permanent installation? Or some kind of space faring vessel?” She asked curiously. The white one in front of them sniffed disdainfully as he strode forward, ignoring the question. “Both.” Said the blue above her, following its leader.

Cassie kept quiet after that.

They passed through hallways so large it nearly boggled the mind. Although she supposed a human hallway would be about the same to an ant. Only here she was the ant.

Other aliens passed them by and she couldn’t help but watch them curiously. Some were larger than the three who had taken her from her lab and some were smaller. A few of them avoided them completely, feigning lack of interest, while others watched them warily. No matter the shape and size all of them had what she assumed to be red, glowing, eyes. She was certain if the aliens had grabbed one of her colleagues instead they would have been terrified by the constructs eyes, as humans instinctively found the color red unsettling.

A few times on their journey through the halls they were almost stopped by an argument that was getting out of hand. A couple of the interruptions even resulted in outright brawls that had to be broken up by larger, or sometimes just stronger, constructs. Overly curious onlookers parted when the tri-colored jet shrieked at them in what she assumed to be their native language, but that didn’t stop them from staring at her. Some seemed fascinated by her presence while others looked past her as if she were insignificant.

Finally coming up to a large door the tri-colored jet held out his hand for her. Without hesitation she was passed from one alien to the other, like a parcel. Settling herself down again she looked up at the primarily white construct as it frowned down at her. “Try to be respectful, human. You are about to be in the presence of our lord.” Practically hissing the words its fist clenched at its side.

“Is lord the rank of your leader? Or do you consider them to be a deity?” The purple jet behind her snickered as she was glared at hotly. “Lord megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, you twit!” Showing no outward reaction at the insult she nodded her thanks when her question was answered.

After glaring down at her a moment longer they entered the room. Immediately she spied the giant throne and the large alien sitting there as if it were a king. It struck her then that the aliens might actually have a distinction between masculine and feminine, if the jet holding her was calling their leader a lord. Or perhaps it was something lost in translation? She couldn’t be sure.

Kneeling on the floor, looking as if it pained the tri-colored jet to do so, it held out its hand. Offering her to their leader. Behind him the other two followed suit, kneeling almost as one. The metal being on the throne leaned forward, staring down at them with what she thought might be contempt. “Good. Let me see this… scientist.” Slowly the hand she was sitting on lowered to the floor. Taking it as a cue she stood on shaky legs and slid down onto the metal that made up the floor. Staring up at the giant metal being she wondered if the aliens came in even larger sizes or if the lord was closer to the end of the spectrum.

The lord made a curious noise as it rose from the throne and stepped closer. “You are the chemist known as Cassiopeia Edwards, are you not?” Cold red orbs watched her every move, bright with intent. Adjusting her glasses she nodded. “I am, although people often refer to me as Cassie.” This affirmation seemed to please the giant. “And you are the one who wrote the doctoral dissertation on a new energy source that was derived from samples taken in Mission City?” Again she nodded. “That is correct. Although the elements from the sample do not come from Earth I was able to theorize that an equivalent could be made using earth’s own resources.” A wide grin spread across the giant’s face. “Good. You are going to make it for us.”

The woman thought about it for a moment then tilted her head at him. “Currently it is only a theory. I was waiting on research grants to prove my hypothesis. I cou-” Before she could continue the lord snarled and loomed closer. “You will make it for us, or you will suffer the consequences.” Crossing her arms against the cold shiver that ran down her body from the seeping cold of the metal ship she shook her head. “If you kill me you lose the only person on earth who was able to figure out the chemical structure of a volatile alien energy source. Before your… subordinates abducted me I purged my lab computer. It held the only written account of my research in the world.” A moment of silence followed this remark as all eyes were on the tiny, by comparison, scientist. “Did you think I would leave it behind for just anyone to steal?” Behind her the tri-colored jet flinched.

Launching forward, so quickly she couldn’t even comprehend what happened, the lord grabbed the leader of the jets by the neck. Hauling the smaller construct into the air the lord snarled. “Starscream you imbecile!” The tri-colored jet, Starscream apparently, scrabbled at the hand that tightened around its neck.

“Please my lord, we were caught unawares! The human is more clever than we exp- ack.” There was a creaking sound as the metal cables in Starscream’s neck buckled slightly. Crackling static came from Starscream, as if it were still trying to speak. To plead with the violent lord. Nearby the other two jets had shot to their feet, wings high and trembling, though their faces were carefully blank. They looked as if they wanted to help their… leader? Team-mate?

During a moment of quiet she cleared her throat. “If you will wait a moment, I was not finished.” The giant’s head whipped around, the metal in its neck grinding. “As I was about to say; I could try to make the compound. But I will need a fully functional laboratory, the raw materials, and someone to assist me. But even if I have all of that there is no guarantee it will work.” The giant released Starscream, who crashed to the floor in a heap, coughing. Two bright red spots stared down at her menacingly. “You are an odd human.”

Looking past him to the three jets she watched the other two helping the third to its feet before looking back up at the lord. “I suppose I am.” Her tone was neutral, rather than flippant. This seemed to appease the lord for the time being and it returned to its throne. “Find the human a room and anything else she will require. Starscream,” the tri-colored jet started before looking up at the lord, “you will assist her.” The tone brooked no argument and Starscream gave the giant a half bow. “As you wish, Lord Megatron.”

Unceremoniously kicked out Cassie sat in Starscream’s hand, looking up at them expectantly. The purple jet’s eyes were wide with awe. “I can’t believe you stood up to Megatron! Are you into self destruction or something?” Curling her legs beneath her she shook her head. “No. I am just not afraid of death.” Three blank stares met this remark before they all went about their business, splitting up and leaving Cassie alone with Starscream.

A long stretch of silence followed as they strode through the halls toward wherever her new lab would be established. “What do I call you?” She asked out of the blue. The jet looked down at her for a moment in confused agitation. “What?” He snapped. Cassie looked up at it. “What do you want me to call you? I can’t call you ‘white jet’ the entire time we are working together.” Glaring at her its lips pressed into a thin line. “You’ve already heard my name.” He snarls. “As you are not a Decepticon, let alone a Cybertronian, my rank and titles would mean nothing to you. Just call me by my designation!”

“I see. Thank you, Starscream. I look forward to working with you.” The jet grumbled to itself and started walking faster past a group of colorful Cybertronians. One of which turned and said something in their strange language. Starscream snapped back, refusing to back down, and the others quickly left. It was fascinating to watch.

Entering what appeared to be an unused room with furniture meant for someone of Starscream’s height the jet walked to the farthest counter and set her down. Surveying the space with the eye of a career scientist she spies strange tools and gadgets of unknown purpose. With a thoughtful hum she looks up at Starscream. “I’m going to need to make a list. There are things I don’t believe you would think of, giving the difference in our species.” It huffs at her. “Just dictate it to me. I will acquire whatever it is you need.” She nods politely before listing off all of the human lab equipment she required, including a few special instruments she might need to further her research. Its eyes narrowed at her and when she stopped before a hand waved her to continue in annoyance. Next she listed off any raw materials she would need to try and replicate the energy source. Some of them incredibly rare. Starscream turns to leave but her voice stops him.

“I will also need personal belongings.” Its brow raised at her questioningly. “Do you not need to sleep or eat?” A resigned look came over its face and she took that to mean yes, they did actual sleep and eat. “I will need extra clothing, a place to sleep, a place to bathe, somewhere for less pleasant human biological functions, and a lot of coffee.” The last item on her list made the jet snort in derisive amusement.

“You will have to wait here.” Shrugging she walked over to the wall the counter was set against and sat down with her back to it. “If you could bring me a chance of clothes and something to eat first I would highly appreciate it.” A grunt left Starscream as he strolled out of the room, intent on his task. Before he was even down the hall she had once again fallen into a light sleep.

[Starscream]

Grumbling about being told what to do by a lowly human, of all things, he stormed down the halls of the nemesis. Once he knew her formulas and methods he would save himself the trouble and terminate her. That way he would be the only one with the knowledge of how to turn earths less useful resources directly into energon. Then the Decepticons would have no choice but to bow to him. Not if they didn’t want to starve.

It was a good plan. All he had to do was watch over a weak human for the time being. Which wouldn’t be much of a problem, if the logical way in which she spoke and acted was any indication. Perhaps he may even enjoy his role as a scientist once more. Shaking his head to clear it he glowered at the ground in front of him at the thought. For now all he could do was wait and see if this endeavor was fruitful or not.


End file.
